The Kaiba Brothers Story
by Electron
Summary: Mokuba is kidnapped and Seto is left a note.R&R No Flames.Not updating untill I have ten reviews.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:I own nothing in this fic ok.  
  
Seto Kiaba was running from Yugi and his army of duel monsters then they had cornered Seto and when he reached for his deck it was not there then Yugi said "You looking for this Kiaba." "Where did you get that!" Seto yelled. "I have powers far superior to your own Seto." Thats where he woke up. Seto had been having the same nightmare since Yugi Moto had beatin him in the game he mastered at, got saved by him twice, and then he had to fight along sides with Yugi in the game he designed but ended up trapped in.  
  
Just then Seto's younger brother Mokubo came running saying they were after him again. "Who's after you." Kaiba asked several times before he was answered. "Pegasus and his goons,"Mokubo cried. "No they aren't Mokubo it was just a dream,"Seto told him. Then the two brothers went back to bed after several minutes of talking.  
  
The next morning at breakfast neither of the Kaiba brothers mentione the previous night. Mokubo went to school and Kaiba went to run his company. Today was a particular hard day for Seto. First his shipment of hollogram projectors got delayed. Then he had problem with his dueling arenas and had to close Kaiba Land for the day. Things started to turn when Mokubo came home from school. "Seto the schools having a tournament for the students and want you to sponsor it," Mokubo said running across the room. Seto agreed and immeideitley started working on advancing his little brothers deck for the tounament.  
  
So over the next month Kaiba spent all of his time fixing his arenas for the tournament. The little spare time he had he was modifying Mokuba's deck. Kaiba had even invited Yugi and his friends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Electron:Ok I'm the only narrator of this fic. Well thats chapter one the rest will be much longer. 


	2. The Mysterious Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this fic.  
  
The tournament began with a bang. First Mokuba beat his opponent with all of his life points left. Every one of the kids played well and even Seto and Yugi were impressed by some of them. It came down to the finals and it was Mokuba vs. his best friend Sam. "I play the Rude Kaiser in attack mode,"Mokuba yelled across the arena. "Well I'll match Your Rude Kaiser with my Dark Witch in attack mode,"Sam yelled. Several turns later Mokuba was about to finish the duel when the arena exploded. Sam and Mokuba Screamed "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh"  
  
Then a mysterious cloaked figure came out of the exploding arena and grabbed the two finalists and left a note where Mokuba's cards had been. When the dust had cleared the crowd started to wonder what had happened to the kids for not one student from the school was left. Seto and Yugi and the teachers had all been looking for the kids.  
  
Mean while Mokuba and his fellow students were on there way to a spooky island not on any maps. Mokuba being the little brother of Seto didn't give up without a fight. "Let go of me you big oversized freak," Mokuba said. "Freak am I," the figure said back. He was so desperate he even yelled. "Seto! Yugi! Somebody help me!" but nobody answered. The rest of the kids must have been somewhere else because he was the only child in the room. then he heard yelling. It must have been the rest of the kids, there was no way out of the room he was in. No vents or windows just a big locked door so there was no way out.  
  
Back at the tournament they were still looking for the kids and no one even saw the not. "What's this" Seto had found the note. It said: " Dear Seto Kaiba,  
  
I am a man of many faces. I have been watching you and your little brother Mokuba for some time now. You have a lot of spunk you know. Perfect for the private tournament I'm holding on my island. Just in case you weren't going to play I took the privilage of kidnapping your little brother to make you play my game.  
  
Signed, Someone"  
  
Just then at the end of the letter Yugi walked in and saw the note Seto was holding. He started to ask what it was when Seto walked at him and he shutup. "Yugi if you tell anybody I left I will personally beat you in a duel." Then he left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Electron: I don't know how much longer I'm gonna be the only narrator so all i have to say is thats chapter two. 


End file.
